


Curse

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's relationships are built on secrets and manipulation. He falls hard and fast and never sees the bloody end coming. He's had to learn the hard way not to trust so easily.</p>
<p>Stiles is determined to help, regardless of Derek's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> The violence warning is for show-level of violence, gore and blood. The Character Death tag refers to on-screen deaths; no non-canon deaths are implied.
> 
> Spoilers to the end of season 3a.

**Song:** _Curse_  
 **Artist:** Imagine Dragons  
 **Length:** 2:11  
 **Format:** .mp4  
 **Size:** 128 MB

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hc3bc1qaxmalvu8/Curse.mp4)

 

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: http://youtu.be/I-1d7yN4D4U
> 
> Mediafire download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/hc3bc1qaxmalvu8/Curse.mp4
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
